Infinite Future
by passwordrawr
Summary: Time goes on. The endless cycle of light and darkness. Infinite time loop of FE13.


**A/N : After reading (Lunar Hikari)'s story, Infinite, I decided to write this. I hope I find enough time to write some more. And improve some more.**

There is nothing around you. You exist in the void, looking back at your choices, wondering where you are, or if you can get back. Your consciousness remains, but your senses are numb. Your memories are wisps, faint whispers on the wind you strain to hear.

You feel as if you're floating, though your body vanished along with Grima. You picture your comrades' smiling faces, of kingdoms cheering their safety, and you're sure you made the right choice.

But sometimes the right choice are hard to make. Sacrifices have to be made for a happy ending. Only a true fairy tale ended with the words "happily ever after," and this was no fairy tale, though sometimes you wished it could be.

You'd struggled with giving your life away. Not because you wanted to live, nor was it for other selfish reasons, but for your family. Morgan's face flashes through your muddled mind, and you wince, as it follows with the somber masks of your spouse, and those you loved dearly.

Fate, for all its blessings and fortunes, was a cruel thing. It caused innocence to crumble, and corrupt the light into shadow. Granted, the opposite was true, but the necessary balance of the world kept the peace in check. If your body was still there, a bitter smile would reach your lips, and a sarcastic laugh would follow.

You'd never put much thought in the afterlife: heaven or hell, reincarnation, all seemed illogical. Yet, you'd seen the impossible, and made miracles happen, so why doubt now? You considered this was your fate. For all the good you strove to do, Grima brought death and despair along with it. Although you were not truly one and the same, you were responsible. The children's future had been averted, but they had still suffered from the dark dragon's reign.

As you contemplate, a bright light surrounds you, enveloping you in a warm cocoon. Your hopes are raised for a moment, but you suppress your excitement with logic. Focusing, the light flashes once, and you fade into oblivion.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do _something._" A female voice flows into your ears, as you awake.

"What do you propose we do?" A deeper, more masculine voice asked.

Your eyes slowly open, and through your half closed eyelids you can vaguely make out two shapes against the blue sky.

"I-I-I don't know!" The woman's voice stammered.

You're fully awake, and you're met with the sight of two people, a blonde girl with pigtails, wearing what seemed to be a yellow cleric's dress, and a blue haired man with regal attire and a shoulder cape.

They both turn towards you, the girl making an "Ah!" sound, kneeling down and peering at your face.

"I see you're awake now," the cobalt haired man says. You focus on him, then turn your attention to the girl standing beside him. Their faces show a touch of concern, and the girl gently said, "Hey there," giving a trace of a smile and a giggle.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Those teasing words were mixed with a sense of seriousness, and he reached out with his gloved hand.

"Give me your hand."

You comply with his order, taking a second to notice the strange mark on your right hand as he pulls you up from the ground. The ghost of a smile reaches his face.

"Chrom." This person is Chrom. That single thought reaches your mind.

"You all right?" He gestures with his hands, as you dust yourself off.

You feel a sense of déjà vu, replying "Y-yes... Thank you Chrom."

He raises an eyebrow, asking if you know who he is then.

You realize the strange situation you had just created. You think about it, confused as to why you knew the name of a stranger you had just met. It came to you from nowhere. As you searched through your mind for the answer, a slight throbbing pain assaults you.

You voice out that his name just came to you, and he responds with a simple "Hmm, how curious."

The lack of hostility is slightly strange, but you shrug helplessly. You yourself were the strangest there, without a doubt. The conversation continues, leading to a startling discovery- you don't know your own name. The blonde girl exclaims that you must have amnesia, while the knight behind her (you didn't notice him until now) accuses you of being a spy. You can't blame him, because you yourself would be suspicious... you think. In the end, they ask you to come with them, until they establish whether you are an enemy of "Ylisse." You learn about the lands around you, and are introduced to the blonde- Lissa, who was Chrom's sister, and Frederick, the knight who seemed to serve the two.

Between the jabs of Chrom and Lissa and the suspecting aura of Frederick, you felt slightly uncomfortable.

You near the outskirts of the town. Lissa shouts, "Chrom, the town!"

All of a sudden, the semi-relaxed air turns tense as the group follows her gaze and sees the smoke rising from the small buildings of the town.

After a short discussion, the others dash off towards the burning town.

You're left standing alone in the fields, confused as ever.

"But what about... hm..."

After scratching your head, you quickly dash after them.

The sense of déjà vu grows, but you don't put any credit into it.

That was the beginning of your journey.

One that would go on.

And on.

And on.

Time is infinite.

The future is infinite.

The endless journey starts anew.

**無限の未来...**

**無限の旅...**

**无限時間。**


End file.
